Carol of the bells
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Astoria Greengrass, fiancée du parjure Drago Malefoy, a disparu en pleine semaine de Noël. C'est Harry Potter qui hérite de l'affaire malgré ses différents avec son ancien Némésis à Poudlard. Au cours de ses investigations, le Survivant découvre que la disparition de la jeune femme serait liée au milieu de la Magie Noire et qu'un proche serait impliqué.
1. Chapter 1 La disparue

Chapitre 1 La disparue

L'ambiance au sein du Bureau des Aurors était d'humeur festive. Bien sûr, Noël arrivait bientôt et, avec lui, toutes les promesses de retrouvailles en famille. Les plus anciens retrouveraient bientôt leurs enfants après un premier trimestre à Poudlard riche en aventures extraordinaires les plus jeunes auraient enfin l'occasion de passer du temps avec leurs proches et profiter de leur présence. Un repos bien mérité après de longues semaines à traquer un groupe d'adorateurs occultes cherchant à inonder le marché de faux-talismans.

Loin d'apporter la paix vendue, ceux-ci provoquaient de véritables crises d'hystéries pouvant conduire à des accidents dramatiques. Trois personnes étaient toujours hospitalisées à Ste Mangouste, tandis que plusieurs familles passeraient les fêtes avec un membre en moins.

Cela avait été extrêmement dur pour tout le monde. Heureusement, les malfaiteurs avaient été appréhendés et le Magenmagot avait rendu son verdict. _La Gazette_ avait encensé le Bureau et Robards, le Directeur, avait accueilli chaleureusement les éloges du Ministre Shacklebolt au cours de son discours de début de semaine. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, ou presque, et chacun des Aurors avait hâte de prendre un temps de repos. Harry Potter faisait partie du lot.

Le Survivant n'avait plus vu Ginny depuis des mois. Entre les entraînements de la Poursuiveuse star des Harpies de Holyhead et ses missions, ils ne s'étaient que croisés en coup de vent et avaient à peine échangé un mot. À cela s'ajoutait le fait que le jeune père avait également très peu vu ses deux fils, James et Albus, qui finissaient d'épuiser leurs parents. Harry n'avait qu'une hâte : que la fin de semaine arrive et qu'il soit libéré pour quelques jours. Bien sûr, il pouvait être appelé à tout moment, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la possibilité de passer un instant à la table du Terrier.

Aussi, lorsqu'il sentit l'humeur de la pièce se craqueler pour laisser place à de l'agitation et des rumeurs, il se détourna du dossier qu'il remplissait pour voir ce qui avait bien pu perturber ses collègues. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'un sorcier traversait en trombe le Bureau des Aurors, accompagné par Jon Savage, le Directeur du Département de la Justice en personne, avant d'entrer sans cérémonie dans le bureau de Robards. Il nécessita quelques secondes supplémentaires à Harry pour assimiler le fait que le sorcier en question n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que ce Horglup fout ici ? s'insurgea une jeune femme au visage en cœur à côté de Harry. Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer dans les affaires du Ministère.

— Tout le monde peut demander l'assistance du Bureau, rappela une seconde jeune femme.

— Ta volonté de suivre scrupuleusement les règles est admirable, Megan. Mais là, on parle de Malefoy ! C'est un ancien Mangemort !

— Que Harry a innocenté, Patricia.

— Ça suffit ! intervint l'intéressé. Stimpson, Jones, notre boulot n'est pas de suivre un compte rendu détaillé des visites de Savage. Je sais que la paperasse n'a rien de stimulant, mais Hooper doit apprendre le métier. On s'occupera de ça plus tard. »

Les trois membres de l'équipe de Harry se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Geoffrey Hooper se contenta d'un sourire timide avant de replonger dans ses papiers. Bien qu'étant de la même promotion de Gryffondor que Ginny, il n'avait obtenu son diplôme pour entrer au Bureau qu'un peu plus d'un an auparavant et il restait un « bleu » en formation. C'était un jeune homme timide, mais qui faisait bien son travail. Plus grand que Harry, sa silhouette longiligne et son attitude lui donnaient un air efflanqué ce qui dissimulait sa très grande agilité. Il avait pris la succession de Ron au poste de gardien grâce à ses réflexes.

De l'autre côté, Patricia Stimpson et Megan Jones faisaient office de piles électriques. Patricia était de la même année que les jumeaux Weasley et avait toujours été de nature anxieuse. Elle avait commencé sa formation pile durant l'année des Ténèbres, qu'elle avait su passer sans se mettre en péril. Elle avait fait partie de la première promotion d'Auror sous l'ère Shacklebolt. Dotée de cheveux acajou, qui change de coupe toutes les deux semaines, elle était une des personnes les plus appréciées du bureau. Non seulement elle était très mignonne, mais elle était aussi l'une des Aurors les plus petits et sveltes, entraînant les autres à la considérer comme la « petite sœur ». Caractère accentué par sa gaucherie légendaire. Ce n'était qu'une apparence, dans le sens où elle s'avérait être redoutable une fois dans le cœur de l'action.

Quant à Megan, elle était de la même année que Harry à Poufsouffle. Elle avait participé à la Bataille de Poudlard et en était sortie changée. Alors qu'elle aspirait à vivre une vie paisible comme apothicaire sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle s'était découvert une volonté pour lutter contre les Mages Noirs et avait donc décidé de rejoindre le Bureau des Aurors. Bien qu'étant aussi grande que Harry, elle avait un physique plutôt passe-partout, à l'exception de ses yeux noisettes avec lesquels elle parvenait à vous hypnotiser sans effort. Doublée d'une très grande empathie, c'était un atout très complémentaire à ses compétences d'interrogatrice, avec lesquelles elle parvenait toujours à tirer les Veracrasses du nez.

Harry était très fier de l'équipe qu'il avait montée un an plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait été promu chef d'équipe. Il était l'un des rares de son rang à ne pas avoir changé depuis sa formation et il ne comptait pas le faire de sitôt. Cependant, cela s'accompagnait de quelques accrochages de temps à autres, Patricia et Megan se crêpant facilement le chignon dès que l'une d'elles s'ennuyait. Ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche d'apprentissage pour Hooper, qui devait encore comprendre qu'une équipe soudée ne voulait pas forcément dire une équipe composée des meilleurs amis du monde. Harry lui-même avait mis du temps à s'habituer à cette maxime, après avoir vécu toutes ses aventures avec Ron et Hermione.

Une bonne équipe était une équipe efficace qui fonctionnait sans grippage, et c'était le cas de la sienne.

Alors qu'il essayait de se reconcentrer, une ombre se dessina sur son bureau. Levant la tête, il découvrit la carrure massive et le visage carré de Jon Savage, contrastant avec celle aussi grande mais plus filiforme de Gawain Robards. Drago Malefoy avait disparu, ayant sans doute quitté le bureau en se faisant le plus discret possible.

« Messieurs les Directeurs, salua Harry en se levant.

— Potter, nous avons une nouvelle enquête à vous confier, entama Robards, ses yeux de jade pétillant derrière ses lunettes. Une mission de la plus haute importance, émanant directement du bureau de Mr Savage.

— Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

— Astoria Greengrass a disparu de son domicile depuis trois jours, annonça Savage. Elle n'est pas revenue de son congrès sur les dernières techniques d'enchantement de métaux. Mr Malefoy a réclamé l'intervention du Bureau des Aurors pour la retrouver.

— En quoi cela concerne le Bureau ? s'enquit Harry. Ce serait plutôt du travail pour la Brigade de Police Magique.

— Mr Malefoy a fouillé les documents de sa fiancée et découvert plusieurs symboles inconnus, révéla Robards en étalant des photos sur le bureau de Harry. Il s'agit donc d'une mission de notre ressort.

— Et pourquoi moi ? questionna le Survivant. Vous êtes bien conscients du passif qui existe entre moi et le… témoin ? Il y a un flagrant conflit d'intérêt.

— Nous en avons bien conscience, confirma le Directeur de la Justice Magique. C'est pourquoi la demande émane directement de mon bureau. Mr Malefoy a _spécifiquement_ demandé que ce soit vous qui soyez en charge de ce dossier. Ce en quoi je ne vois rien à redire.

— Permettez-moi d'en douter, monsieur le Directeur.

— Il est de notoriété publique que le nom Malefoy a très mauvaise réputation. Au sein même du Ministère, il est synonyme de dragoncelle. En revanche, vous Potter, vous n'avez aucune raison de vouloir traîner davantage dans la boue le nom Malefoy, car vous êtes le Survivant. Il serait très mal vu qu'une icône telle que vous ne se montre pas équitable envers chaque membre de la Communauté. Voici le dossier, conclut Savage. Il serait évidemment bienvenu de retrouver Miss Greengrass avant Noël. »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, les deux directeurs retournèrent à leurs bureaux respectifs, Savage prenant bien soin de s'attarder pour saluer les Aurors les plus anciens. Le Directeur de la Justice Magique était un rescapé de l'année des Ténèbres. Lui-même ancien Auror, il avait obtenu un siège au Magenmagot lorsque Scrimgeour était devenu Ministre. Savage avait par la suite fait partie des employés du Ministère qui s'étaient rangés du côté de Voldemort, par crainte ou appât du gain, et avait prononcé de nombreuses sentences d'emprisonnement à Azkaban ou même de Baiser du Détraqueur.

Là où le monolithe avait joué finement, c'est qu'il avait pris soin d'éviter toute preuve concrète remontant jusqu'à lui et il s'était abstenu de baigner dans les rafles de né-Moldus. Une fois Kingsley élu Ministre, Savage avait évité tout jugement en plaidant la contrainte et cela avait été classé sans suite. Plus tard, pour montrer son indépendance et qu'il était prêt à croire aux secondes chances, Kingsley avait nommé Savage à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique. Hermione pensait que c'était surtout pour le garder à l'œil. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait rien à reprocher à son supérieur : même s'il lui reconnaissait un caractère antipathique, il était l'un des rares à le considérer comme un employé subalterne et non une divinité vivante capable de vous foudroyer au moindre regard.

C'était la première fois que Savage faisait référence au statut exceptionnel dont jouissait Harry au sein du Ministère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Hooper.

— Un jeu pour lequel j'essaye encore d'apprendre les règles, lui répondit Harry. Les élections sont pour bientôt et, visiblement, les rumeurs sur la candidature de Savage sont avérées. Ce qu'il essaye de me dire, c'est que si j'aide un de ses anciens « amis », il s'en souviendra une fois élu.

— Mais… c'est…

— Oui, on appelle ça du clientélisme, intervint Stimpson. Que vas-tu faire Harry ?

— Jones a raison : tout sorcier est en droit de demander l'aide du Bureau des Aurors s'il pense être témoin d'un acte de magie noire. Robards nous a confié une mission, nous allons la remplir comme pour n'importe quel autre cas.

— Tu veux dire qu'on va aider la fouine bondissante ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Survivant à l'énoncé de ce lointain souvenir qui faisait encore rire Ron à gorge déployée. Il redevint cependant rapidement sérieux, conscient du problème que se posait sa coéquipière.

« Astoria n'a pas à payer pour les crimes de son beau-père. J'ai mes raisons personnelles d'avoir aidé Drago et ses parents lors de leurs procès, mais je ne nie pas les crimes dans lesquels les Malefoy ont baigné. C'est _elle_ que nous allons _aider_, et c'est avec _lui_ que nous allons _collaborer_. Si cette mission déplaît à l'un d'entre vous, il peut s'en écarter et continuer à faire de la paperasse, je le couvrirai. »

Aucun des trois Aurors ne se manifesta. Harry en fut soulagé, il ne voulait pas en plus avoir à gérer un conflit au sein de son équipe. Déjà que devoir travailler avec Malefoy ne l'enchantait guère, il devait admettre que l'ultimatum de Savage était finement joué. S'il laissait son ressenti interférer au cours de son enquête, on l'accuserait de ne pas suivre la ligne directrice du Ministre – dont il était un grand ami – et du Ministère – dont il était une figure emblématique. Cela affaiblirait Kingsley et favoriserait Savage pour les prochaines élections. En revanche, si le jeune chef d'équipe enquêtait sans laisser son animosité envers Malefoy interférer, Savage pourrait annoncer que son Département n'hésitait pas à venir en aide à toute personne dans le besoin, y compris les anciens Mangemorts amnistiés.

« Bon, nous allons procéder méthodiquement. Stimpson, tu restes ici avec Hooper pour éplucher le dossier. Essaye de trouver un lien entre les symboles et nos bases de données aux Archives Magiques. Jones, tu viens avec moi au Manoir Malefoy, on va interroger Drago pour essayer de reconstituer la chronologie des événements. »

Quand Harry se matérialisa devant le portail en fer forgé, il crut pendant un instant s'être trompé de lieu. Le parc était recouvert par un manteau blanc étincelant au soleil d'hiver, tandis qu'un ciel sans nuage conférait une lumière à la fois calme et sereine. Une légère brise venait animer les branches des arbres, provoquant quelques chutes de neige rapidement étouffées. La vision était radicalement opposée au souvenir de son dernier séjour dans cette demeure.

Tandis que Jones apparaissait à ses côtés dans un tourbillon de flocons, Harry s'approcha du portail qui s'ouvrit de lui-même. Les deux Aurors remontèrent l'allée d'un pas vif pour échapper à la morsure du froid. Sous le porche, les attendait la silhouette longiligne de Drago Malefoy. Lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, Harry nota que le visage de l'ancien Mangemort affichait une mine affligée. Il les invita à entrer d'un simple signe du bras, fermant la porte derrière eux. Aussitôt, un elfe de maison apparut de nulle part et s'empressa de récupérer les manteaux des employés du Ministère.

Le Survivant s'attarda quelques instants sur cette apparition furtive, étonné de voir que Malefoy possédait toujours une de ces créatures. Ces dernières années, Hermione avait ardemment bataillé pour abolir l'esclavage des elfes de maison. Elle y était plus ou moins parvenue : les elfes étaient désormais libres de choisir leurs maîtres, d'être rémunérés et de prendre des congés, mais tous ces avantages restaient sous la supervision des maîtres eux-mêmes, dans le respect des quotas minimums instaurés par le Ministère. Et rien n'avait été fait concernant les châtiments corporels, même si Hermione tentait de faire passer un projet de loi prochainement. C'était une amélioration, certes, mais la plupart des elfes ayant été élevés dans l'esclavage et n'ayant pas forcément l'esprit aussi ouvert que Dobby, beaucoup se faisaient avoir sur leurs contrats, et cela en toute impunité.

« Bonjour Potter, salua finalement Malefoy de sa voix traînante en revenant dans son champ de vision.

— Bonjour Malefoy. Alors, il semblerait que tu ais spécifiquement fait appel à moi pour la disparition d'Astoria.

— Oui. Je sais que toi… tu prendras la chose au sérieux et n'essaieras pas de me traîner dans la boue plus que nécessaire.

— C'est bizarre, c'est la deuxième fois que j'entends ça de la journée, railla Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle a été enlevée ? Qu'elle n'a pas décidé, tout simplement, de te quitter sans prévenir ?

— Astoria ne ferait jamais ça, répliqua Malefoy. Viens dans le salon, j'ai préparé des documents à votre intention. »

D'un pas pesant, le maître des lieux conduisit ses convives vers la porte menant au salon. Si Jones entra sans poser de questions, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant la pièce. Tout comme le hall, la lumière donnait un tout autre aspect à la salle, qui paraissait étrangement moins imposante. L'organisation semblait également différente que dans ses souvenirs. Son regard s'attarda une fraction de seconde sur l'endroit où Ron et lui avaient trouvé Hermione, après sa séance de torture. Harry sentit son ventre se nouer et tenta de se focaliser sur autre chose, tandis qu'il prenait place face à Malefoy.

« Désirez-vous du thé ou quelque chose d'autre à boire ?

— Non merci, refusa Harry.

— Je prendrais bien du café.

— Link, va préparer une tasse de café pour l'Aurore Jones.

— Oui Maître, répondit l'elfe d'une voix joyeuse et féminine, ses yeux jaunes brillant d'excitation. Link amènera également du sucre et des biscuits pour le Maître et ses invités.

— Parfait, acquiesça Malefoy. Une fois le service effectué, tu iras veiller sur Scorpius. »

L'elfe s'inclina bien bas, son nez fin et pointu touchant presque le sol. Puis elle sortit du salon si vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait transplané. Harry reporta son attention vers son hôte et témoin.

« Dois-je appeler le Bureau de replacement des elfes de maison pour vérifier que tu respectes les décrets du Ministère ?

— Si ça te chante, Potter. Le contrat de mon elfe est en règle et respecte scrupuleusement toutes les lois que ton amie Granger a fait passer. Et si tu veux demander à un Allocateur de vérifier qu'elle ne subit pas de sévices, ne t'en prive surtout pas.

— C'était simplement pour mettre les choses au clair. Alors, qu'as-tu à nous dire ?

— La semaine dernière se tenait un congrès d'enchanteurs de métaux. Comme cette année il était organisé à Londres, Astoria a voulu s'y rendre pour partager ses dernières recherches. Toute la Communauté sait que nous vivons ensemble, ce n'est pas toujours facile pour elle, surtout à son boulot et avec ses collègues. Beaucoup ont perdu des membres de leur famille par notre faute. Même si cela signifiait devoir s'éloigner de Scorpius quelques jours, ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur de participer à ce congrès et de partager sa découverte.

— Qui consiste ? demanda Jones, qui prenait des notes sur un calepin.

— Je ne suis pas un spécialiste », répliqua l'ancien Mangemort tandis que Link venait apporter le café à Jones avant de disparaître tout aussi discrètement qu'un nuage de fumée. « Mon truc à moi, c'est la préparation des potions, principalement pour Ste-Mangouste.

— Je sais que tu n'es pas complètement stupide, Malefoy, intervint Harry. Tu étais l'un des meilleurs de notre année. Alors, en quoi consistaient les travaux d'Astoria ?

— D'après elle, cela allait révolutionner la conception les sortilèges de protection. Notre portail est un prototype : il reconnait la trace magique des personnes voulant entrer et s'ouvre s'ils sont autorisés. Si ce n'est pas le cas, un signal est envoyé au propriétaire, qui d'un simple sort, permet ou non le passage. Outre dans le cas des demeures, cela pourrait également s'appliquer dans la conception des chaudrons – en évitant, par exemple, qu'une tierce personne n'intervienne dans la préparation d'une potion – et pourrait s'adapter, à l'avenir, à d'autres matériaux. Astoria disait même qu'on pourrait l'adopter sur des balais, comme système antivol.

— Hum… Ingénieux, avoua Harry. Et après ?

— Le congrès s'est terminé hier soir, mais Astoria n'est pas rentrée. J'ai cru qu'elle avait décidé de rester avec des collègues pour célébrer, mais toujours aucun signe ce matin, et pas le moindre message prévenant d'un retard.

— On attend trois jours pour déclarer une personne disparue, fit remarquer le chef d'équipe. Nous ne pouvons pas encore ouvrir d'enquête…

— Peut-être que chez tes amis Moldus, il faut attendre, mais Astoria est une transplaneuse accomplie. Si elle n'est pas rentrée, c'est qu'elle a eu un problème. Dois-je te rappeler qui je suis ? Ce à quoi mon nom est associé ? Je reçois des lettres de menaces toutes les semaines, quand ce ne sont pas des plaisanteries de mauvais goût comme des colis ensorcelés. J'ai dû travailler dur pour réussir à me démarquer le plus possible des actes atroces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien me donner une chance. Mais je ne me plains pas, j'ai conscience que si j'ai échappé à Azkaban, je dois tout de même payer mon tribut. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Astoria. Elle, on ne comprend pas pourquoi elle aurait voulu s'attacher à un parjure alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu ne pas s'embourber avec. En plus des menaces, ce qu'elle subit, ce sont les railleries, les insultes, les attaques. C'est très dur pour elle, mais nous nous aimons réellement et pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait tomber ce que nous vivons. Jamais elle n'abandonnerait Scorpius. »

Harry opina lentement du chef. Bien sûr, il ne mettait pas la parole de Malefoy en doute, mais il devait écarter la possibilité d'un simple départ. Il avait complètement oublié d'inclure le dernier héritier de la famille dans son équation. Il avait lu une manchette à ce sujet peu avant la naissance d'Albus. Cependant, désormais, il devait en tenir compte et il était évident qu'une mère n'abandonnerait pas son enfant sans prétexte. Or, il leur manquait un tel prétexte actuellement pour soutenir cette hypothèse, alors qu'un enlèvement devenait, par conséquent, beaucoup plus crédible.

« Très bien, Malefoy. Il semblerait que tu ais trouvé des documents pouvant aider.

— En fouillant dans le bureau d'Astoria, j'ai trouvé ceci, expliqua-t-il en étalant sur la table des parchemins et ouvrages que Harry avait déjà vus en photo. La plupart sont incompréhensibles pour moi – je n'ai pas étudié les Runes –, mais j'ai pu deviner que c'était en rapport avec son travail.

— Ce sont des Runes classiques, révéla Jones en les parcourant rapidement du regard. Ça semble être en rapport avec son nouveau sortilège, mais certains signes me sont inconnus. Il y a peut-être un code caché.

— J'ai également trouvé une correspondance manuscrite, avoua Malefoy en sortant une boîte. Je n'ai pas osé les ouvrir, mais elles ont toutes le même expéditeur. »

Harry saisit le coffret que lui tendait son ancien Némésis. Il prit quelques lettres au hasard. C'était écrit en anglais, d'une écriture fine et élégante. À première vue, il n'y avait pas de message caché, mais la relation qu'entretenait Astoria avec cet expéditeur était intense, presque intime. La correspondance était signée de plusieurs initiales : « T.T.N ». Cela ne dit rien à Harry, mais il était évident que derrière ce pseudo se cachait un premier suspect.

« C'est un début, confia-t-il. Jones, on rentre au Ministère voir ce que les autres ont trouvé. Malefoy… Je souhaiterais que tu restes à la disposition du Bureau des Aurors, si nous avons d'autres questions.

— Du moment que vous retrouvez Astoria, je suis prêt à toutes les concessions. Il est hors de question que Scorpius grandisse sans sa mère. »

Le regard intense que lui échangea l'ancien Mangemort figea Harry quelques secondes. Au fond de ses prunelles acier, il distingua une lueur qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis la Bataille de Poudlard : l'inquiétude. L'Auror comprenait parfaitement ce que le concept de mère représentait pour Malefoy et il se jura de tout faire pour éviter que le dernier de leur lignée ne grandisse sans connaître la chaleur maternelle.

10


	2. Chapter 2 Un correspondant suspect

Chapitre 2 Un correspondant suspect

Rien ne pouvait être pire que de trouver une correspondance secrète dans le cas d'un enlèvement. C'était le genre de coïncidence qui pouvait faire échouer une enquête, car un bon enquêteur ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Et il y avait une raison à cela : le plus souvent, ça n'en était pas. Au contraire, le coupable gravitait généralement à proximité du point de rencontre de ces destins croisés. En conséquent, une fois que Harry fut de retour au Ministère, il affecta Megan à la lecture des lettres récupérées chez Malefoy. Geoffrey n'avait pas l'expérience nécessaire, Patricia avait toujours son ressenti négatif vis-à-vis de l'ancien Mangemort et Harry lui-même n'avait aucune envie d'en apprendre plus sur la vie secrète menée par Astoria.

Il se concentra donc sur ce qui avait pu être découvert à propos des étranges symboles tracés sur les documents de travail de la disparue. Comme Megan l'avait bien deviné, il s'agissait essentiellement de Runes en rapport avec les recherches sur le sortilège de protection mis au point par Astoria. Apparemment, c'était d'un niveau extrêmement avancé et spécialisé de Sortilèges, si bien que Patricia avait dû faire appel à un spécialiste d'enchantement des métaux pour l'aider à y voir plus clair. On attendait la réponse de cette expertise. Cependant, au milieu de toutes ces calligraphies, certains symboles, à première vue disposés au hasard, s'étaient révélés fort intéressants.

Ils apparaissaient de façon aléatoire dans les notes de la jeune femme, mais étaient en relation toujours directe avec une avancée majeure dans la découverte du sort, comme une sorte de mémo ou de démarcation pour s'y retrouver. Néanmoins, ces symboles n'avaient aucune signification dans les dictionnaires de Runes disponibles aux Archives. De plus, les variations d'un symbole à l'autre étaient extrêmement limitées et ne suivaient aucune séquence logique. Ce n'est que par la suite que Geoffrey fit une découverte importante, à savoir qu'il n'y avait non pas un type de symbole étrange, mais plusieurs, et que chacun était relié aux autres d'une façon différente.

Les deux Aurors en charge de ces documents avaient donc entrepris de regrouper à part tous les signes sortant de la norme pour pouvoir les dissocier du contenu des notes et les manipuler à leur guise. Comme Megan l'avait soupçonné – et comme il avait fini par devenir évident devant autant de complexité – il s'agissait d'un code. Le miracle se produisit lorsque Summers, qui passait par là, reconnut les idéogrammes comme appartenant à l'Ordre de Sargon. C'était une cellule de Mages Noirs de faible envergure, vouant un culte à un obscur sorcier vivant en Assyrie, et dont certains écrits lui attribuaient l'invention du Sortilège de la Mort. Les Adorateurs – comme ils s'autoproclamaient – étaient particulièrement friands de rituels interdits. Ils étaient plutôt marginaux, mais laissaient de temps à autre un cadavre derrière eux, si bien qu'une équipe était en permanence affectée à leur recherche.

Summers leur donna la partie du dossier consistant dans le déchiffrement du code avec lequel les Adorateurs communiquaient, ainsi qu'une liste des sorciers suspectés d'en faire partie. Harry vérifia lui-même la liste par acquis de conscience, mais ne trouva bien évidemment pas le nom d'Astoria. Aucun des noms ne semblait avoir de signification, mais il était évident que ces Mages Noirs utilisaient des alias. Le chef d'équipe jugea qu'il était temps de faire une mise au point entre ses différents coéquipiers, afin de voir de quel côté l'enquête allait se diriger.

« Bon, qu'avons-nous pu tirer de nos indices jusqu'à présent ?

— Les lettres semblent assez banales, révéla Megan. Un code pourrait bien sûr s'y cacher, mais je ne pense pas, car il y a des références entre différentes lettres qui n'ont en apparence pas grand-chose à voir. De ce que j'ai pu en conclure, c'est une relation très proche qu'il y a entre Greengrass et ce T.T.N., cependant je ne pense pas qu'ils soient amants.

— Amants ? s'étonna Patricia.

— Oui, selon toute vraisemblance, T.T.N. est un homme. Du moins, il s'exprime et pense comme une personne se considérant de sexe masculin.

— Es-tu certaine qu'ils ne sont pas amants ?

— Il n'y a pas de passages où ils se déclarent leur flamme mutuelle, ni d'eau de rose, avoua Megan. Ils ne se disent pas clairement qu'ils s'aiment. Cependant, la relation qu'ils entretiennent semble aller au-delà de la simple amitié.

— As-tu pu déterminer son âge ? s'enquit Harry.

— Il n'en est pas fait mention, mais je dirais qu'il doit avoir la vingtaine également. Il connaît la victime depuis plusieurs années et il fait parfois allusion à des événements communs vécus à Poudlard. Il affirme à plusieurs reprises avoir été à Serpentard. En tout cas, il a déjà assisté à des discussions dans leur Salle Commune. »

Harry ne préféra pas souligner le fait que faire un petit tour dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard n'était en aucun cas une preuve d'appartenir à la maison de Salazar, et qu'il en savait quelque chose. Avec le recul, il commençait à réaliser le nombre de décisions stupides qu'il avait pu prendre au cours de sa scolarité mais la plus stupide d'entre elles était d'y avoir entraîné Ron et Hermione à chaque fois.

« Bon, nous recherchons donc un ancien élève de Serpentard. Ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes à ce niveau, la liste devrait être réduite. Si, par extrapolation, on se limitait à ceux ayant l'intelligence suffisante pour organiser un enlèvement et faire partie d'une organisation occulte tout en passant sous le radar du Ministère, on restreint également les possibilités. Quelque chose d'autre ?

— Rien des lettres.

— Pas plus des notes, avoua Geoffrey. J'ai contacté Finnigan, il m'a seulement dit que ses travaux corroboraient ce qu'avait présenté Greengrass lors du congrès…

— Seamus était présent ? » s'étonna Harry, qui en profita pour se gifler de sa propre bêtise. Il avait un ami enchanteur de métaux et il n'avait même pas pensé à lui poser la question. « Il a dit quelque chose d'autre ?

— Il confirme que la délégation britannique est allée boire un coup au Chaudron baveur hier soir, mais que Greengrass est partie peu après. Selon lui, elle aurait prétexté un rendez-vous et se serait rendue au Chemin de Traverse. J'ai questionné Mrs Londubat, elle m'a confirmé le témoignage de Finnigan, en précisant que c'était peu avant vingt-trois heures, soit bien après la fermeture des boutiques

— Hum… On tient là peut-être une piste intéressante. Stimpson, as-tu décodé le message crypté ?

— Pas complètement. Apparemment, il s'agit de lettres. Chaque configuration générale indique le groupe de lettres formant un mot spécifique, chaque légère modification indiquant la lettre correspondante. Du coup, je suis obligée de procéder mot à mot. Apparemment, il est question d'un rendez-vous et j'ai un nom partiel : blanc-blanc-E-O-blanc-O-blanc-E puis N-O-blanc-blanc. »

Quelque chose s'illumina dans l'esprit de Harry, comme s'il venait de se réveiller soudainement. Ses méninges s'emballèrent, si bien qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et vérifier plusieurs fois, afin d'être certain qu'il ne se trompait pas. Finalement, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils tenaient là un premier suspect très prometteur.

« Jones, je veux que vous alliez dans notre section des Archives magiques et reveniez avec le dossier de la famille Nott. Au complet.

— Tu penses à quelque chose ? s'interrogea l'intéressée.

— Nous allons nous rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Et plus particulièrement, au Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

— On a raté quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Patricia.

— Theodore Nott travaille là-bas, c'est lui qui a vendu le Nimbus 3000 à Ginny. Et il correspond à notre profil. Jones, tu restes ici pour éplucher le dossier des Nott, je veux trouver une connexion entre leur famille et l'Ordre de Sargon. Demande de l'aide à Summers si tu en as besoin, mais trouve-moi quelque chose ! »

Harry n'avait pas terminé ses directives qu'il avait déjà attrapé sa cape et se trouvait à mi-chemin de la sortie. Il fallut quelques instants à Patricia et Geoffrey pour réagir, mais ils réussirent à le rattraper juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la zone de transplanage prioritaire du Bureau. Celle-ci permettait aux Aurors de se déplacer à leur guise sans avoir à traverser tout le Ministère pour rejoindre l'Atrium. C'était également très pratique pour conduire les suspects sans devoir s'étaler devant les autres employés.

L'équipe se rematérialisa devant l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Les flocons s'étaient mis à tomber, tandis qu'une brise les faisait tourbillonner. Les sorciers s'engouffrèrent sans attendre dans la taverne, qui s'avéra noire de monde. Harry repéra Hannah, attelée au bar, mais elle était tellement débordée par les clients qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, n'ayant de toute façon pas vraiment le temps pour raconter de vieux souvenirs. Une fois dans l'arrière-cour, il tapota de sa baguette les briques permettant l'ouverture du passage vers le Chemin de Traverse.

À l'image du reste de Londres, celui-ci était recouvert d'un manteau blanc à travers lequel plusieurs familles essayaient de se frayer un chemin. Comme il fallait s'y attendre pour une fin de journée à quelques jours de Noël, la rue commerçante était tout aussi bondée que le bar derrière les Aurors. Cependant, Harry resta immobile quelques instants, hypnotisé par l'ambiance face à lui. Entre les sourires, les décorations multicolores – avec une dominance de vert et de rouge – et les cantiques qui résonnaient entre les vitrines, le temps sembla se dilater, faisant oublier au chef d'équipe la raison de sa venue précipitée.

Ce fut Patricia qui prit les devants en ouvrant la marche vers le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, qui était l'un des premiers, mais aussi l'un des plus populaires. Les trois Aurors durent se forcer un passage au milieu de la foule à coup de coudes, soulevant de nombreuses protestations. Ce fut encore pire lorsque les clients reconnurent Harry, la plupart se précipitant vers lui pour obtenir un autographe, quand il ne s'agissait pas de jeunes femmes qui s'allongeaient littéralement sur le sol pour se prosterner à ses pieds. Habituée à ce genre de situation depuis le temps, Patricia réussit à écarter l'attroupement tandis que Geoffrey en resta légèrement intimidé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?! s'exclama une voix aigüe mais ferme.

— Faucett ! interpella Patricia. Nous sommes ici dans le cadre d'une enquête et nous souhaitons interroger un de tes employés.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Stimpson. Les Aurors n'ont vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de venir me chercher des Noises une semaine de Noël ? »

Une jeune femme élancée se détacha de la cohue et toisa Patricia de ses yeux gris perçants, qui ressortaient d'avantage avec le teint pâle et les cheveux bruns de leur propriétaire. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour reconnaître Sarah Faucett, une ancienne élève de Serdaigle, de la même année que Patricia. Son souvenir le plus marquant restait la fois où Rogue l'avait prise en flagrant délit d'ébats amoureux dans un massif de roses le soir du Bal de Noël. Il l'avait croisée plusieurs fois par la suite, mais rien de bien notable. Elle n'avait jamais rejoint l'AD et en tant que Née-Moldus, elle n'avait pas participé à la Bataille de Poudlard, faisant partie de ceux ayant eu la chance de fuir le pays.

C'était surprenant et inattendu de la retrouver ici, dans cette situation. D'autant plus que Patricia et elle semblaient bien se connaître. L'intervention avait en tout cas eu le mérite de plonger le magasin dans un profond silence, entrecoupé uniquement par les chœurs et le souffle du vent à l'extérieur.

« Désolé de vous importuner, Faucett, intervint Harry. Le Bureau se garde cependant le droit d'intervenir là où il le juge nécessaire. Nous sommes dans une enquête délicate et le nom d'un de vos employés est apparu.

— De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Faucett sans montrer d'intimidation. Je peux peut-être…

— Il s'agit de Théodore Nott.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ? » demanda une voix provenant de l'arrière-boutique.

La silhouette filiforme qui en sortit fixa Harry d'un regard noir intense, au fond duquel on aurait presque pu voir une lueur malveillante. Cependant, un instant plus tard, on y voyait un mélange étrange entre lassitude et curiosité. Nott n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre dans les couloirs de Poudlard, si ce n'est qu'il ne ressemblait plus à un lapin grâce au bouc qu'il s'était laissé pousser. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, il n'accorda même pas un semblant d'attention à Patricia et Geoffrey, et Harry réalisa que l'ancien Serpentard faisait bien une demi-tête de plus que lui.

« Nous te cherchons, finit par articuler le chef d'équipe en se reprenant.

— Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. Ma question, c'est qu'est-ce que tu me veux au point de devoir perturber le fonctionnement de cette boutique au milieu des fêtes.

— Théodore Nott, commença Patrica, vous êtes en état d'arrestation…

— J'ai le droit de refuser de vous suivre, coupa Nott. Si vous ne me présentez pas une raison ou des preuves, j'ai le droit de ne pas vous suivre et de demander une procuration d'intervention signée par un membre du Magenmagot.

— On joue le récalcitrant qui se cache derrière la procédure ?

— S'il y a une procédure, Stimpson, c'est pour qu'elle soit suivie, rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard en quittant pour la première fois Harry du regard. Il me semble que c'était le cheval de guerre du Ministre Shacklebolt lors de sa dernière élection. Mon père ayant été un Mangemort, je suis habitué au harcèlement du Ministère. À la longue, j'ai fini par apprendre comment fonctionne la procédure pour ne plus être importuné. Je suis respectable.

— C'est ce que disaient justement les Mangemorts, notamment…

— Merci, Stimpson, coupa Harry. Très bien, Nott, si tu la joues ainsi, on va la jouer ainsi. Peut-on trouver un coin plus tranquille pour discuter ? »

Faucett répondit d'un hochement de tête silencieux à la requête de l'ancien Serpentard. Celui-ci fit signe aux trois Aurors de le suivre dans l'arrière-boutique. D'autres employés étaient présents, occupés à ranger et organiser les stocks. Nott les conduisit vers un bureau dont la porte branlante était dissimulée par des cartons remplis de gants de gardiens et de battes pour Batteurs. La pièce était des plus spartiates, avec un bureau éclairé par une bougie et deux chaises. L'ambiance ainsi créée avait quelque chose de confortable dans son exiguïté. Il y avait à peine assez d'espace pour les quatre sorciers et aucun ne décida de s'asseoir, même si Nott alla se placer derrière le meuble.

« Bon alors, vas-tu faire tomber le suspense ou dois-je attendre que Tu-Sais-Qui sorte de sa tombe ?

— Très amusant, répliqua Harry d'un ton glacial. C'est très simple : Malefoy est venu ce matin pour annoncer que sa fiancée, Astoria…

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta soudainement Nott. On l'a tuée ?

— C'est un aveu ? s'emporta Patricia.

— Un aveu ? De… Que…, bafouilla le suspect avant de réaliser et se plonger dans le silence.

— Non, elle n'est pas morte, rassura alors Harry après l'avoir laissé mariné quelques instants. Du moins pas encore. Tout ce qu'on sait pour le moment, c'est qu'elle a été enlevée peu après la fin d'un congrès d'enchanteurs de métaux. Elle aurait été vue hier soir quittant le Chaudron Baveur en direction du Chemin de Traverse.

— Et pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas la seule personne à travailler ici. »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement et fit taire Patricia d'un geste. Ils avaient des preuves, mais en réalité, elles étaient partielles. Il était venu ici avec un pressentiment. Mais à présent, même si tout pointait vers Nott, quelque chose au fond de l'Auror clamait que l'ancien condisciple de Malefoy n'était pas leur suspect. Harry avait déjà vu ce regard quelque part, mais il ne se souvenait plus où exactement. Nott était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre à toute cette affaire.

« Nous avons plusieurs éléments incriminants, finit par révéler Harry, histoire d'appâter Nott. Nous avons pu mettre la main sur des documents appartenant à Astoria qui, après décryptage, semblent indiquer ton patronyme. Le codage employé fait clairement allusion à l'Ordre de Sargon…

— L'Ordre de quoi ? s'interloqua Nott. Écoute Potter, je sais que nous n'étions pas en de bons termes à Poudlard, mais c'était surtout Drago qui en avait après toi. Pour moi, tu m'étais complètement indifférent. Tu as mis mon père en prison, mais je ne vais pas t'en tenir rigueur. Depuis la mort de ma mère, il m'a plus ou moins délaissé de toute façon. Si tu es venu te venger, va falloir trouver autre chose.

— Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une vengeance personnelle. Astoria a bel et bien disparu et est en danger. Nous avons trouvé votre correspondance.

— Notre quoi ?

— On sait que vous vous écriviez ! renchérit Patricia en se penchant par-dessus la table. On a tout un carton de tes lettres, signées de ta main. Et si tu veux mon avis, quand il y a une disparition et un amant secret, ça fait un bon cocktail pour un coupable.

— Où étais-tu hier soir ?

— Ici, je finissais de compléter l'inventaire. »

Une alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit de Harry avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui se passait, il était déjà trop tard.

« Nott, ne fais pas… »

Instinctivement, le chef d'équipe tenta t'attraper sa baguette, mais une boule de feu repoussait déjà les trois Aurors en arrière. Lorsqu'elle se fut dissipée, Nott avait disparu.

« … l'imbécile. »

9


	3. Chapter 3 Le fugitif

Chapitre 3 Le fugitif

Lorsqu'il se rematérialisa, Théodore jeta des coups d'œil furtifs tout autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été suivi. Au bout d'une minute, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que les Aurors n'avaient pas eu le temps de poser une Trace sur lui, ni de le pourchasser. Il était tranquille. Pour le moment. Il retira rapidement son uniforme, qu'il fourra dans une poubelle posée contre un mur de la ruelle qu'il avait choisie pour destination. Vêtu uniquement de sa robe de sorcier, le froid mordant l'assaillit et le tétanisa sur place. C'est avec toute sa conviction qu'il se mit en route au milieu des bourrasques de neige qui balayaient la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard.

Le choix du village sorcier aurait pu paraître complètement absurde, mais il avait été mûrement réfléchi tandis que Potter et sa clique se montraient de plus en plus tranchants. Tout d'abord, il lui était impossible de trouver refuge à son domicile. Le manoir de son père serait le premier lieu que le Ministère irait fouiller. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se dissimuler dans le monde Moldu qu'il connaissait très mal, il se ferait remarquer très rapidement. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à trouver un lieu rempli de sorciers. Les Aurors ne s'attendraient pas à ce qu'il se dissimule en plein jour et quoi de mieux que Pré-au-Lard ? Certes, la foule n'y était pas aussi dense que sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour se fondre dans la masse.

Le fuyard avisa rapidement la devanture des Trois Balais et s'y engouffra sans demander son reste. S'époussetant des quelques flocons qui avaient eu le temps de se déposer sur ses épaules, il sinua jusqu'au comptoir où il trouva un tabouret de libre. D'un geste de la main, il commanda du vin d'orties à Madame Rosmerta qui vint lui servir le liquide pourpre quelques secondes plus tard. Théodore but une gorgée, puis une seconde. L'alcool fit tomber l'adrénaline qui le maintenait dans un état excité jusqu'alors, lui permettant de faire le point.

Astoria avait disparu et il était le principal suspect du Bureau des Aurors. Toutes les preuves étaient contre lui et il savait que cela ne servait à rien de les contester. Bien sûr, le fait que le Ministère ait mis les mains sur leur correspondance privée n'aidait pas. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se rendent dans la demeure de la noble famille Nott et y trouvent la partie manquante. Cela ne ferait que l'accuser d'avantage à leurs yeux. Quelqu'un au courant de ces échanges l'avait piégé, la question était donc de savoir qui et pourquoi.

Théodore but une nouvelle lampée, tandis qu'il essayait de fonder son raisonnement. Astoria avait été vue pour la dernière fois la veille au soir, quittant le Chaudron Baveur pour le Chemin de Traverse. Le jeune homme savait que l'enchanteresse de métaux avait eu un congrès ces derniers jours, qu'elle était excitée de dévoiler ses travaux. Sa présence dans la taverne en début de soirée était logique, sans doute pour célébrer la fin de la convention. Mais pourquoi se rendre dans la rue commerçante à une heure aussi tardive, alors que toutes les boutiques étaient fermées ?

Elle aurait pu vouloir profiter de l'occasion pour lui faire une surprise, mais elle n'était jamais venue à la boutique. C'était une des premières, elle n'aurait pas mis tant de temps pour la rejoindre. Pas plus d'une minute. Et Astoria ne s'était pas faite enlevée dans l'intervalle, Théodore aurait entendu l'activité depuis la réserve. À moins que cela ne se soit passé extrêmement rapidement, mais là aussi, il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu un transplanage à ce moment. Et les clients du Chaudron Baveur auraient sans aucun doute repéré une silhouette transportant une personne inanimée.

La seule conclusion logique, c'est qu'Astoria s'était rendue autre part sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais où ? Et pourquoi s'y serait-elle rendue seule si elle savait qu'elle encourait un danger ? Elle n'était même pas passée par la boutique pour prévenir Théodore, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait se sentir en confiance pour ce rendez-vous mystérieux. Le jeune homme terminait son verre, lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose : une seule personne aurait pu forcer Astoria à traverser la rue commerçante sans passer par le Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il laissa les deux Mornilles de sa boisson puis retourna à l'extérieur. En passant, il subtilisa la cape d'un des clients et s'en recouvrit. Elle était un peu grande pour lui, mais ça conviendrait. Une fois dehors, il pivota sur lui-même et disparut dans un tourbillon de neige.

Il se rematérialisa devant un portail qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois au cours de sa vie, lorsque son père l'y avait conduit au cours de l'année des Ténèbres. Rien n'avait changé depuis le temps. Il s'était toujours demandé l'impression que devait ressentir Astoria de vivre entre ces murs maudits, mais cette simple vision lui rappela qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire la même expérience. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du portail, celui-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. À la place, une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut au loin et s'approcha rapidement. Très rapidement, Théodore reconnut les yeux gris et les mèches blondes du propriétaire des lieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui cracha celui-ci.

— Potter et sa clique ont débarqué à mon travail pour m'accuser de l'enlèvement d'Astoria.

— C'est qu'ils ont de bonnes raisons de te croire suspect.

— Ils ont tort ! protesta Théodore. Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Astoria et tu le sais très bien !

— Je ne sais pas, Théodore, répliqua Drago. Peut-être que oui, tu en es capable, vous étiez proche et elle est allée sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— Tu crois ces Snargaloufs ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

— Si Potter te considère comme le principal suspect, j'ai envie d'en faire autant. C'est peut-être un type prétentieux, mais il est le seul capable de bien faire son job dans ma situation. Donne-moi une raison de ne pas les prévenir sur le champ ?

— Déjà, si tu me croyais coupable, tu l'aurais déjà fait quand je me suis pointé, souligna Théodore. Ensuite, je pourrais avoir des informations qui détourneraient leurs regards vers un suspect beaucoup plus logique. »

Pendant un instant, Drago tenta de le dévisager pour tenter de deviner le sous-entendu. Il ne sembla pas le comprendre immédiatement, puis soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il partit dans un rire à gorge déployée. Ce n'était cependant pas un rire joyeux, mais plutôt empreint de mélancolie et de tristesse.

« Moi ? Tu penses que c'est _moi_ qui aurais fait le coup ? Mon pauvre Théo, c'est _toi_ qui devrais mieux me connaître. Jamais je ne serais allé pleurer dans les jambes de Potter si le but était qu'il finisse par me tomber dessus.

— Au contraire, ça me semble être un plan tout droit sorti de la manie des coups tordus de ta famille, assura Théodore.

— Laisse ma famille en dehors de ça ! rétorqua Drago. J'aime Astoria plus que tout. Nous vivons heureux avec Scorpius, je n'ai aucun intérêt à détruire tout ça. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi ?

— Parce qu'Astoria s'est rendue sur le Chemin de Traverse sans passer par la boutique. Elle n'aurait pas quitté ses amis sans une bonne raison, elle devait donc rencontrer quelqu'un. Je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas été enlevée dans la rue, je l'aurais entendue. Par conséquent, c'est lors de son rendez-vous que ça s'est passé.

— Hum… Je te suis, mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela m'accuse.

— Si elle n'est pas passée me voir, c'est qu'elle devait sans doute rencontrer quelqu'un en qui elle avait une confiance absolue et ne nécessitait pas ma présence…

— Comme un mari à qui on cache un amant… C'est donc un aveu ? » s'exclama Drago en pointant sa baguette droit sur la poitrine de Théodore.

Celui-ci resta déconcerté quelques instants, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ancien condisciple à Poudlard. Pourtant, l'éclat dans le regard de ce dernier ne prêtait à aucune confusion : on y lisait une satisfaction sauvage mêlée à une folie vengeresse. Puis lorsque Théodore eut réalisé ce que Drago venait de lui dire, ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire.

« Un _amant_ ? Drago, tu te fourvoies complètement. Je ne suis pas un amant d'Astoria. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'être.

— C'est ce que toute personne dans ta situation répondrait.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, Drago, vous formez un couple _heureux_. Les gens à l'extérieur ne le voient peut-être pas et continuent à te harceler à cause de ton passé, mais cela n'empêche pas Astoria et toi de vivre _heureux_ avec Scorpius. Dis-moi, Drago, tu crois vraiment que cela serait possible si Astoria ne t'aimait pas autant que toi tu l'aimes ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'un tel bonheur peut être atteint dans une relation à sens unique ? Ouvre les yeux ! Un tel bonheur n'est atteint que si l'amour est réciproque. Tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu'Astoria t'aime profondément. Le fait même que tu puisses en douter montre à quel point tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? s'emporta le parjure. Vous vous écrivez à longueur de journée et je le découvre alors qu'elle a disparu ! Pourquoi elle me l'a caché ?

— Peut-être parce qu'elle craignait ta réaction. Qu'elle avait senti ton insécurité vis-à-vis de votre relation. Qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire de la peine et que tu saches que notre amitié allait bien au-delà des échanges cordiaux au cours de nos rencontres. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle ait suggéré mon nom comme parrain de Scorpius ?

— Parce que tu es un bon ami de la famille.

— Tout comme Blaise, Tracey ou Pansy, sans oublier Daphnée. Et pourtant, c'est moi qu'Astoria a choisi, parce que je suis celui en qui elle a confiance.

— Ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'être aussi son amant, objecta Drago. Ce sont de belles paroles que voilà, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne serais pas son amant et pourquoi elle m'aurait caché votre relation tout ce temps. »

Théodore garda les yeux fixés sur la baguette que Drago n'avait toujours pas rabaissée. Cependant, la lueur dans son regard avait disparue pour laisser place à une profonde incertitude. Il ne fallait rien brusquer, mais cela s'avérait nécessaire.

« Tu ne t'en es toujours pas rendu compte ? Astoria ne te l'a jamais dit ?

— Quoi ?

— Son erreur vient peut-être de là. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un sujet qu'on évite généralement, notamment chez les Sang-Purs.

— Quoi, tu t'es entiché d'un Veracrasse ?

— Non, Drago. Actuellement, pour le moment je suis célibataire. Mais non, aucun Veracrasse n'est impliqué. Certains pourraient considérer ça tout aussi pire.

— Pire qu'épouser une goule ?

— Je suis gay, Drago. »

L'ancien Serpentard parut déstabilisé pour la première fois, sa baguette commençant à trembler dans ses mains avant de légèrement s'affaisser.

« Gay ? répéta-t-il.

— Oui. Tu n'as vraiment jamais remarqué le nombre de fois incalculable où j'ai dû rembarrer Pansy parce qu'elle voulait sortir avec moi ? Tiens, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, elle est encore venue me voir après sa rupture avec Miles Bletchley.

— Si tu es gay… cela veut dire que… que tu n'aimes pas Astoria ?

— Je l'aime comme une sœur, corrigea Théodore. Et c'est pour cela que je ferai tout pour la retrouver. Quelqu'un m'a piégé, c'est évident. Quelqu'un qui savait que j'étais proche d'Astoria et que cela pouvait être mal interprété.

— Et ces runes bizarres dans les notes d'Astoria ?

— Quelles runes bizarres ?

— J'ai trouvé des runes étranges dans ses documents de travail, révéla Drago. Je ne les ai pas reconnues et les Aurors non plus. Je crois qu'ils pensent que c'est en lien avec de la Magie Noire…

— L'Ordre de Sargon ! s'exclama Théodore. Mais bien sûr ! Ça doit être ça !

— Attends, tu veux dire qu'Astoria est mêlée à cette bande de fanatiques ?

— De la part d'un ancien Mangemort, drôle d'expression. Tu les connais ?

— Pas la peine de me le ressortir à chaque fois, répliqua Drago. Je continue de payer mes erreurs. Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Ils sont venus me voir il y a un moment, pour me recruter.

— Te recruter ?

— Étant un des rares Mangemorts en liberté, ça les intéresse fortement. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je paye mes erreurs. Je les ai renvoyés. Astoria était présente.

— Et tu n'as pas prévenu le Ministère ?

— Pour me faire arrêter ? Ils auraient été capables de prendre mon témoignage comme un aveu de retomber dans mes vieux travers.

— Bon, très bien. Je vais essayer de m'occuper de ça.

— Non, les Aurors sont là pour ça.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, je ferai tout pour protéger Astoria, affirma Théodore d'un air déterminé.

— Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

— Je suis un fugitif, Drago. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Au revoir. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Théodore transplana de nouveau, prenant cette fois-ci la direction de Londres. Il apparut dans un bosquet au milieu de Hyde Park. L'immense parc était l'un des rares lieux Moldus où le jeune homme aimait se rendre. La botanique avait toujours été sa matière préférée à Poudlard et il trouvait une sorte de sérénité parmi les plantes qui lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir se fondre dans le paysage. De plus, les passants le laisseraient tranquille, trop perdus dans leurs propres préoccupations pour faire attention à lui. Il se trouva un banc épargné de la neige par les branches d'un immense chêne.

Les Moldus déambulaient face à lui, la plupart chargés de paquets obtenus au marché de Noël. Des couples profitaient de l'après-midi pour une balade romantique, certains s'adonnant même à cette étrange pratique de glisser sur le lac gelé. Pendant un instant, Théodore sentit ses épaules libérées du poids de l'inquiétude qui l'animait depuis que Potter lui avait appris la nouvelle. Il était de plus en plus persuadé que quelqu'un l'avait piégé en tendant une embûche à Astoria. Les réelles motivations d'un tel acte lui échappaient, mais il était certain d'une chose : c'était quelqu'un de proche.

En effet, une telle mise en scène témoignait d'un aspect personnel dans l'exécution. Le but du ravisseur étant sans doute que Théodore et Drago s'entretuent suite au malentendu que l'ancien Mangemort pourrait avoir sur la relation entre sa femme et son ami. C'était un mouvement ingénieux, mais cela ne faisait que confirmer que la personne responsable gravitait autour de l'entourage du groupe d'anciens Serpentard, voire en faisait partie. Théodore tenta de voir si un des collègues d'Astoria pouvait être l'instigateur de ce coup monté, mais il écarta rapidement cette possibilité. Lui-même ne les fréquentait pas et ne les connaissait que très vaguement et c'était réciproque. Pourquoi un confrère s'en serait-il pris à lui si Astoria en était la cible ?

Le jeune homme se bascula en arrière contre le dossier du banc, le regard perdu vers les branches de l'arbre. Il n'était pas enquêteur de formation, mais il n'était pas complètement stupide. Il comprenait les gens, talent plus que nécessaire dans sa situation et dans son univers. Son raisonnement partait d'un constat simple : il était la véritable cible. Cependant, mis à part les accusations de Potter, quels éléments avait-il pour soutenir cette hypothèse ? Aucun. Les soupçons des Aurors pourraient n'être qu'une coïncidence malheureuse et il les avait confirmés en prenant la fuite.

Juste avant de transplaner, il se souvenait que le « Survivant » avait tenté de l'arrêter. Sur le coup, Théodore pensait que c'était simplement dû aux célèbres réflexes de l'ancien Attrapeur et qu'il tentait d'éviter que son suspect ne lui file entre les doigts. Désormais, avec le recul, l'ancien élève de Serpentard réalisait que la réaction de l'Auror donnait plus l'impression qu'il voulait lui éviter de commettre une bêtise. En avait-il commis une ? Peut-être, mais il ne la regrettait pas.

Astoria était toujours disparue et Théodore savait à quel point il était crucial d'agir vite. Il n'avait aucune idée des méthodes de l'Ordre de Sargon, mais il se souvenait du temps où son père participait à ce genre de méfaits et, en général, la personne enlevée ne restait pas vivante bien longtemps. Certes, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait des tendances meurtrières qui réduisaient davantage l'espérance de vie de la personne concernée, mais cela ne changeait pas le point. Plus les Aurors tarderaient à retrouver Astoria, plus elle avait de chance d'y passer. Or, le Ministère allait perdre du temps à essayer de le retrouver à présent. Il pourrait se rendre et tenter de s'expliquer, mais cela ne ferait que gaspiller encore plus de minutes précieuses.

Théodore devait retrouver Astoria par ses propres moyens. Il devait donc commencer par le début : l'enlèvement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quelqu'un avait tendu un piège à Astoria, en se faisant passer pour une personne proche. La jeune femme venait de quitter un groupe d'amis avant de se rendre sur la rue commerçante. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas précisé aux autres sorciers de la convention qui elle devait rejoindre car, après les avoir interrogés, les Aurors ne semblaient pas certains qu'Astoria était venue voir Théodore.

Un éclair de lucidité jaillit alors dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il y avait une personne présente ce soir-là à qui Astoria aurait pu révéler ses raisons de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse à une heure si tardive. Il se leva précipitamment, manquant de bousculer un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dont le chien se mit à aboyer. Sans s'excuser, le sorcier se dirigea vers le bosquet le plus proche, ses chaussures s'humidifiant dans l'épaisse poudreuse. Une fois assuré que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, il pivota sur lui-même et se rematérialisa devant un petit cottage au milieu de la campagne du Worcestershire.

Il resta dissimulé derrière une haie quelques instants, observant attentivement par la fenêtre donnant sur le salon. Sa patience fut récompensée au bout de quelques minutes lorsqu'il vit une silhouette mince traverser rapidement la pièce, sa queue de cheval châtain se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Vérifiant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'était pas épié, Théodore sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers la porte d'un pas prudent.

Un bonhomme de neige grossièrement érigé se tenait dans le jardin et semblait accueillir les invités avec bienveillance. Une fois arrivé sur le seuil, il donna trois coups rapides. Quelques instants plus tard, le battant s'ouvrit pour laisser place une jeune femme de taille moyenne dont les yeux chocolat passèrent de l'étonnement à la joie lorsqu'ils se furent habitués à la clarté extérieure.

« Théo ! Quelle surprise ! Mais entre, entre. Avant que tu ne rejoignes l'œuvre de Debby.

— Merci Tracey, remercia le jeune homme en époussetant la cape empruntée alors qu'il franchissait le pas. Est-ce que Miles est là ?

— Non, il est toujours occupé avec cette affaire d'agression de loup-garou à Liverpool. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Tu veux du thé ? Un café ?

— Du thé, ça ira, merci.

— Bouge pas, je vais t'en préparer. »

Tracey Davies laissa son invité s'installer sur l'un des confortables fauteuils du salon, tandis qu'elle prenait la direction de la cuisine. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel étaient posées deux tasses et où des cuillers touillaient lentement le liquide brûlant. Elle le posa sur une table basse devant eux.

« Biscuit ? Du sucre ?

— Du sucre, merci. »

Un coup de baguette magique plus tard, un plateau de cookies apparut de nulle part tandis que deux morceaux de sucre sortirent d'une boîte pour sauter allégrement dans la tasse que Tracey tendit à Théodore. Au loin, un rire d'enfant attira rapidement le regard du jeune homme et il vit Deborah et sa petite sœur, Kassidy, reconnaissable à ses cheveux bouclés.

« Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'amenait ici ? s'enquit Tracey, rompant le silence.

— Je… Oui… Est-ce que tu sais que…

— Astoria a disparu, oui je sais. Le Bureau des Aurors est venu m'interroger en fin de matinée. C'est terrible. Je n'imagine pas dans quel état se trouve Drago.

— Disons qu'il tient encore debout.

— Tu es allé le voir ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

— Je devais. Je suis certain que quelqu'un a piégé Astoria.

— Piégé ? Mais comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais je devais être sûr que ce n'était pas Drago.

— Il l'a découvert ?

— Non, il l'ignorait jusqu'à ce que je lui dise, révéla Théodore. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Astoria voulait lui cacher ça. C'est son mari, par la barbe de Merlin.

— Elle devait avoir ses raisons, calma Tracey. Tu sais que Drago a toujours eu du mal à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis qu'elle lui a demandé de sortir ensemble.

— Oui, je sais. En tout cas, les choses sont claires maintenant. Et j'ai la certitude que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait le coup.

— Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ?

— Non, sans doute quelqu'un proche d'Astoria. C'est pour ça que je viens te voir. Tu étais avec elle hier soir, c'est ça ? s'enquit Théodore.

— Oui, confirma la jeune femme. On a voulu fêter la fin de la convention. Astoria a été extraordinaire, comme toujours. Son nouveau sortilège est sans doute l'un des plus grands succès de notre équipe depuis des années, ça va nous faire beaucoup de bien. On a déjà reçu des commandes pour expérimenter sur une production à grande échelle. Astoria était aux anges, d'autant plus qu'elle a reçu le prix de la Baguette d'or.

— As-tu une idée de pourquoi elle est allée sur le Chemin de Traverse si tard ?

— Il n'était pas tard, à proprement parler. Gringotts et quelques boutiques étaient encore ouvertes, car j'ai vu des gens en revenir après son départ. Mais non, elle n'a rien dit. Ce qui nous a un peu surpris, vu que c'était la star de la soirée. Mais Finnigan a proposé de boire pour deux en son honneur.

— Ça ne t'a pas paru bizarre ? Elle ne t'a rien dit sur qui elle rencontrait ?

— Si, bien sûr que j'étais surprise, répliqua Tracey sur la défensive. Je pensais qu'elle voulait simplement acheter un truc pour Drago, histoire de fêter ça entre eux plus tard. Elle a dit qu'elle devait rencontrer quelqu'un, mais je pense que ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Après tout, le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas un coin très branché pour un rendez-vous.

— Elle aurait pu venir me voir ?

— Tu étais encore là-bas ? Si j'avais su, on t'aurait proposé de nous rejoindre ! affirma-t-elle avec une pointe de déception. Je l'ai proposé à Pansy d'ailleurs, quand elle est passée devant nous, mais elle a refusé. »

10


	4. Chapter 4 Sonnent les cloches

Chapitre 4 Sonnent les cloches

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une véritable Déflagration deluxe de Feuxfous Fuseboum qui éclata dans l'esprit de Théodore. Il réalisa qu'il avait depuis toujours eu toutes les pièces à sa disposition, mais ce n'est qu'une fois la clé obtenue qu'il avait pu les remettre dans l'ordre et découvrir alors la toile dans son ensemble. La sensation qui en découlait lui procura à la fois une joie intense, une profonde satisfaction et un soulagement total. Cependant, celle-ci disparut l'instant suivant pour faire place à une excitation vivace, son esprit étant le siège d'une âpre bataille entre ses sensations et sa raison, la dernière essayant de s'assurer que le portrait était bien celui recherché. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes supplémentaires et même s'il lui faudrait bien plus longtemps pour en prendre réellement conscience, une insondable amertume se diffusa peu à peu dans tout son organisme, le rendant complètement apathique, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

« Théodore, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Tracey devant le manque de réaction de son invité.

— Pardon ? Je… Que… Je crois…, bafouilla-t-il alors que son cerveau tentait de reprendre un rythme normal.

— Tu n'as plus rien dis depuis deux minutes. Tu n'as même pas réagi quand je t'ai annoncé que Millicent et Gregory avaient prononcé leurs fiançailles. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup d'autre choix, encore que Millicent a fait des efforts depuis Poudlard.

— Je suis désolé Tracey, je crois que j'ai simplement transplané ailleurs. Tu disais que Pansy était au Chaudron Baveur hier soir ? s'enquit Théodore.

— En début de soirée, oui, confirma la jeune femme. Elle rentrait justement du Chemin de Traverse, les bras chargés de paquets. Elle disait qu'elle avait trouvé le parfait cadeau pour Miles et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester car il avait prévu une soirée romantique. Elle était toute excitée.

— Miles l'a plaquée il y a deux semaines, révéla alors Théodore.

— Que… QUOI ? s'abasourdit Tracey, laissant la surprise déformer son visage rond. Tu… Tu es sûr ? Elle avait pourtant vraiment l'air de…

— Elle a encore débarqué chez moi au milieu de la nuit avec pour objectif affiché de coucher avec moi sans préambule. »

Les yeux chocolat de Tracey s'agrandirent davantage sous le choc, sa bouche se contentant de s'ouvrir et de se fermer comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Mais… Mais pourquoi nous aurait-elle menti ? s'effara-t-elle.

— Sais-tu si elle a toujours l'appartement-terrasse de ses parents ?

— Je crois, oui… Tu ne crois quand même pas que…

— Je crains malheureusement que si. »

Théodore avait déjà reposé sa tasse et s'était levé, lorsque Tracey dissimula sa bouche derrière ses mains sous l'aberration résultante des propos du jeune homme. Son regard s'était teinté d'une véritable épouvante devant ce que cela impliquait. Sans partager davantage ses théories, Théodore sortit du living-room et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas traversé la moitié de l'allée qu'il transplana directement vers sa destination, sans même attendre que la porte derrière lui se soit refermée.

Lorsqu'il se matérialisa, il se trouvait sur Tottenham Court Road, dans le Bloomsburry. Il regarda un instant le bâtiment victorien en briques brunes sales, ce qui faisait davantage ressortir les arches romanes blanches abritant les fenêtres. Les enseignes Moldues au rez-de-chaussée étaient toujours les mêmes depuis sa dernière venue. La terrasse avait été désertée par le temps frigorifique, mais il restait néanmoins quelques passants dans la rue. Personne ne sembla cependant remarquer qu'un homme vêtu d'une cape trop grande venait de se matérialiser à partir de rien.

Théodore ne s'encombra pas de précautions supplémentaires et se précipita droit vers la fine limite entre deux devantures avant de passer lentement sa baguette sur le mur. Aussitôt, une porte de chêne se matérialisa et le sorcier s'y engouffra. Il arriva dans un long couloir lugubre menant à un escalier à double-hélice, qu'il gravit quatre à quatre jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

« Pansy ! appella-t-il. PANSY ! »

Devant l'absence de réponse, le jeune sorcier prospecta l'immense appartement, déboulant dans chaque pièce comme si elle constituait son dernier espoir. L'adrénaline commençait à affluer dans son organisme, il sentait son acuité visuelle décuplée, son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait, sa respiration plus saccadée. Tous ses muscles étaient crispés, prêts à agir au moindre signe de danger. Mais tout ce qu'il rencontra fut le vide le plus total. Lorsqu'il eut parcouru chacune des salles, avec pour seule trouvaille une couche de poussière, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait personne ici. Avait-il vu juste ? S'était-il trompé dans ses déductions ? Avait-il laissé son inquiétude prendre le dessus sur sa raison ?

Un léger gémissement vint alors rompre le silence.

Aussitôt, Théodore se mit sur ses gardes, les oreilles aux aguets. Ce n'était pas une hallucination, il était certain d'avoir entendu un son qui ne provenait ni de son souffle, ni de la rue. Et il était pratiquement certain que c'était un son humain. Il y avait bien quelqu'un ici. Il attendit quelques instants, puis le son revint. C'était comme une sorte de longue plainte étouffée, comme si elle devait traverser une barrière physique – ou magique – pour parvenir jusqu'au jeune homme. Il bougea légèrement, faisant grincer le parquet. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, de peur de couvrir d'avantage le murmure.

Heureusement, ce fit entendre de nouveau. Il avait beau fermer ses yeux pour se focaliser sur son ouïe, le son était inintelligible. Juste un vague geignement, impossible de reconnaître la voix, ni même si c'était un homme ou une femme. Néanmoins, son esprit y voyait très clair : cela venait de l'intérieur de l'appartement et, s'il avait vu juste, il connaissait l'identité de la personne à l'origine de ce son déchirant.

« _Hominum revelio _! »

Ses sens réceptifs se trouvèrent amplifiés, comme si son cerveau se détachait de son corps pour avoir une vision pleine et globale de son environnement. Au bout de quelques instants, une sensation émana dans ses entrailles, lui appuyant ses craintes : il y avait bien une autre personne. Cela confirma également qu'il avait été profondément stupide : il se trouvait dans une demeure sorcière en plein cœur du Londres Moldu. Il y avait forcément des pièces cachées et protégées par la magie.

Il se laissa guider par son instinct, jusqu'à arriver devant une tapisserie. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces anciennes tapisseries qui faisaient la fierté des familles de Sang-Pur et sur laquelle leur généalogie était détaillée. Théodore en avait une dans le manoir familial. Tout comme celle présente face à lui, elle paraissait bien misérable par rapport à ce qu'on disait de celle trônant dans la noble demeure des Black et considérée par beaucoup comme perdue depuis l'extinction de la lignée. Personne ne savait où se situait leur demeure, il était donc impossible de mettre la main sur cette tapisserie. Théodore, lui, s'en moquait profondément, mais il savait que dans certains cercles, ce genre de demande pouvait se louer à prix de dragon.

Le jeune sorcier revint à ses Porlocks et étudia attentivement la généalogie des Parkinson. Il n'y avait aucun système de déverrouillage apparent, ni même le moindre signe qu'elle dissimulait une entrée. Cependant, la solution ne devait pas être extrêmement compliquée. Pansy n'était pas une gourde, contrairement à ce que beaucoup des anciens élèves des autres maisons aimaient à le croire, mais ce n'était pas non plus un génie. C'était une personne, un être humain, et par conséquence, emplie de défauts qu'elle dissimulait de tous ses efforts. Prenant une grande inspiration, Théodore plaça le bout de sa baguette sur le nom de son amie et murmura :

« Drago Malefoy. »

Avec un mélange de soulagement et de satisfaction, la tapisserie disparut comme un nuage de fumée, laissant apparaître une pièce sombre sans fenêtre, éclairée uniquement par la lumière provenant du reste de l'appartement, dont il vit les reflets sur des barreaux métalliques. Une masse sombre semblait être prostrée au sol. Lorsqu'il alluma sa propre baguette, il découvrit alors silhouette avachie d'Astoria. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, son visage maculé de poussière, sa robe de sorcière était chiffonnée et partiellement déchirée par endroits. Ses doigts étaient écorchés pour avoir essayé de trouver une sortie. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, mais leur éclat cobalt brillait de soulagement et de reconnaissance. Sans attendre, il se précipita à ses côtés, lui attrapant les mains à travers la grille qui les séparait.

« Théodore, murmura-t-elle d'une faible voix. Tu m'as… trouvée ?

— Je t'ai toujours dit que je te trouverai, qu'importe où que tu te caches. Nos familles ont grandi ensemble, tu sais très bien que plus qu'un ami, je serai toujours le grand frère protecteur…

— Et Daphnée l'aînée réprobatrice… Oui, je sais… Ça… ça fait du bien de… de te voir. Pansy… elle est devenue… complètement folle…

— C'est fini maintenant, la coupa-t-il. Repose-toi, je m'occupe du reste. On va d'abord trouver un moyen de te sortir de là et ensuite on ira à Ste Mangouste.

— Vous irez plutôt rejoindre ton père dans la tombe », cracha une voix derrière lui.

Il ne s'était retourné qu'à moitié lorsqu'il sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains. Pansy se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'ouverture, son regard anis habité d'une lueur démente. Théodore l'avait toujours considérée comme étant une jolie fille – même si elle ne l'avait jamais attiré –, sans forcément être d'une grande beauté. Ses yeux et ses longs cheveux acajou lui donnaient un certain charme, malgré son nez camard légèrement écrasé – il avait d'ailleurs souvent entendu les Gryffondor s'en moquer. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, la jeune femme n'avait rien de charmant. Au contraire, la folie qui l'habitait la rendait plus hideuse.

« Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu ais fini par nous trouver, Théo. Tu vas me servir d'alibi parfait pour les Aurors.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont avaler ça ? On est chez toi…

— Un détail qui peut très facilement être modifié si nécessaire, balaya Pansy. Ils n'iront pas chercher bien loin du moment que je leur sers la version qui colle avec leurs indices. Si en plus je réussis à ternir ton image en te faisant passer pour un Adorateur de l'Ordre de Sargon, j'aurais fait coup-double : non seulement je détruis ta réputation, mais en plus je suis décorée pour avoir mis à jour une conspiration de Mages Noirs. Enfin on fera attention à moi. »

Théodore laissa son ancienne amie à ses délires. Tout son organisme était focalisé à trouver une issue à la situation, si possible qui épargne Astoria. Pansy avait complètement perdu l'esprit, son plan n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner, mais elle y croyait dur comme fer. Quelque chose en elle avait changé.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi narcissique et égoïste, déplora-t-il. Je vais finir par croire que Potter et sa bande avaient finalement raison à ton sujet.

— Ferme-la, ignoble ectoplasme ! Cet Élu de pacotille et sa clique ne sont qu'un banc de Strangulots décharnés ! Ils ont suivi bêtement les pistes que je leur ai laissées, comme de vulgaires Bollus !

— Auror Stimpson, avez-vous pris note des déclarations du témoin Parkinson ? demanda alors une voix provenant de derrière Pansy.

— Oui, Mr Potter.

— Très bien. Maintenant que nous avons tes aveux peu édulcorés, tu vas nous suivre, Parkinson. »

La jeune femme se tourna, donnant l'occasion à Théodore d'observer la scène. De l'autre côté de la pièce, devant l'encadrement de la porte, se tenaient Potter accompagné des deux Aurors qui étaient déjà avec lui dans le Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, plus une autre dont l'ancien Serpentard ne se souvenait que très vaguement. Les quatre sorciers avaient leurs baguettes pointées en direction de Pansy, qui sembla désemparée pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis, dans un geste désespéré, elle pointa les deux bouts de bois en sa possession et fit apparaître une immense langue de feu qui se projeta sur les employés du Ministère.

Ceux-ci se dispersèrent pour échapper à l'attaque et ripostèrent à l'aide de sortilèges de Stupéfixion. Des rayures rouges zébrèrent l'appartement des Parkinson, tandis que leur dernière héritière répliquait à l'aide de sortilèges Pourfendeur et de dispersion, ajoutant ainsi du violet et du bleu. En quelques secondes, la pièce était en ruine et l'appartement partiellement dévasté. Astoria se mettait à trembler dans sa prison de fortune, alors que Théodore essayait de la couvrir du mieux qu'il pouvait d'un éventuel sort perdu.

Pansy devenait de plus en plus hystérique, ajoutant de nouvelles couleurs à son panel, dont le terrible Sortilège de la Mort. Celui-ci vint percuter le mur situé derrière l'Auror que Théodore ne connaissait pas, la manquant de quelques centimètres et pulvérisant la cloison qui donnait directement sur la rue. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre : Potter sortit de sa couverture et pointa sa baguette vers la sorcière folle. Aussitôt, un long fil d'or en jaillit, avant de se disperser comme un immense filet lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de sa cible. Pansy tenta de le contrer, en vain, puis de se débattre une fois prise au piège, tout aussi inutilement.

Les Aurors abandonnèrent leur retraite et s'approchèrent avec précaution de la ravisseuse. Pansy leur lança un flot d'insultes plus crues les unes que les autres, mais fut rapidement réduite au silence par un sortilège de Mutisme. D'un signe de main, Potter fit signe à son équipe de l'embarquer et les trois autres Aurors disparurent sans attendre avec leur prisonnière. Le Survivant resta cependant en retrait, puis vint à la rencontre de Théodore et Astoria.

« Est-ce que vous êtes blessés ? s'enquit-il.

— Moi ça va, rassura Théodore en récupérant sa baguette. Mais Astoria a besoin de soins, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour s'en assurer lui-même. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a fait subir Pansy…

— Je vais bien… Je vous assure…

— Je vais faire affecter une équipe pour le transfert à Ste Mangouste, assura Potter qui découpa les barreaux. Je ne vois pas de blessures corporelles, mais votre organisme est très affaibli par le stress, Mrs Malefoy. Je pense que quelques jours d'observation vous feront du bien, d'autant plus que cela rassurera votre mari également.

— Si… si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle.

— Comment… Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? questionna Théodore alors que Potter repartait déjà.

— Je vais être franc Nott, annonça le chef d'équipe : attaquer des Aurors et s'enfuir juste après ne t'a pas servi.

— Je suis désolé.

— Cependant, au moment où nous avons débuté l'interrogatoire, j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait avec les preuves. Lorsque nous sommes retournés au Ministère, j'ai fait jurer à mon équipe de ne rien dévoiler sur ta petite folie. Nous nous sommes rendus au manoir de ton père pour récupérer d'autres preuves, dont notamment la deuxième moitié de votre correspondance. J'ai pris soin à les lires et je me suis alors rendu compte de ce qui clochait et de ce qui avait échappé à Jones. Ce n'était pas de l'amour au sens où on l'entend généralement, c'était une amitié fraternelle. Bien sûr, peu de gens sont capables de la reconnaître au premier coup d'œil et pourraient se laisser prendre au piège, mais je connais ce sentiment. Ce cœur qui bat pour quelqu'un d'autre sans qu'on ne ressente de désir, mais un profond amour pour une personne proche.

« J'ai donc commencé à penser au coup-monté. Plus tard, nous avons réalisé que certains passages codés sur les notes de Mrs Malefoy étaient erronés selon les critères de l'Ordre de Sargon, confirmant ainsi qu'il s'agissait de faux et qu'elle n'était en aucun cas liée à ce culte. J'ai donc fait appel à Seamus…

— Finnigan ? s'étonna Astoria. Mais… pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il était présent et que c'était quelqu'un en qui j'avais une absolue confiance. À ce stade, je suspectais l'un de votre groupe d'avoir fait le coup, sans doute par jalousie suite au succès de votre enchantement. C'est là que Seamus m'a révélé que Pansy Parkinson s'était trouvée au Chadron Baveur, sans aucune raison et peu de temps avant votre disparition. Seamus m'a fait part de votre discussion entre vous, Parkinson et Davies. J'ai donc convoqué cette-dernière et…

— Elle t'a dit que je venais de passer et que j'en avais après Pansy, termina Théodore.

— Exactement. Le mobile nous échappe encore, mais nul ne doute qu'on finira par le trouver.

— Oh, tu avais bien deviné pour la jalousie, assura l'ancien Serpentard. Tu dois bien savoir que Drago et Pansy étaient ensemble à Poudlard. Cependant, après Tu-Sais-Qui, Drago a changé et a laissé tomber Pansy pour Astoria. Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié et, depuis, chacune de ses aventures se conclut par un échec. J'ai repoussé plusieurs fois ses avances, la dernière fois pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Sans doute a-t-elle voulu faire payer à nous trois ces revers. »

Potter observa longuement les deux victimes de cette folle conspiration. Astoria s'était remise sur pied, alors qu'une équipe de médicomages arrivait. Ils l'auscultèrent rapidement avant de l'allonger sur une civière et disparaître par la cheminée, miraculeusement intacte, de l'appartement. Théodore réalisa que depuis le départ du groupe d'Aurors, d'autres employés du Ministères étaient arrivés et s'attelaient à réparer les dégâts. Avant que la rue ne soit de nouveau masquée par les briques, il vit plusieurs groupes de Moldus attendre qu'un Oubliator pratique le sortilège d'Amnésie.

« Tout ça pour ça ? regretta Théodore.

— La folie n'a aucune limite malheureusement, j'en sais quelque chose, confia Potter.

— M… Merci pour ce que tu as fait… Harry.

— C'est mon métier.

— Si ta femme a besoin de quoi que ce soit pour Noël… c'est offert.

— Je tâcherai d'y penser. »

Après une rapide hésitation, Théodore tendit sa main en direction de Harry. Celui-ci la saisit et la serra énergiquement sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu à Poudlard, lors de leur Répartition, Théodore réalisa que le Survivant n'était pas quelqu'un d'arrogant ou d'égoïste, mais au contraire, une personne bienveillante qui était prête à tout pour aider ses amis.

« Joyeux Noël, Théodore. »

9


End file.
